Quarian Life
by Atrio-ventricular
Summary: This story follows a young male Quarian who sets of on his pilgrimage to find something to bring back. Set before the relay 343 incident so it has nothing to do with the game and will not contain humans. First story I have so don't expect miracles and I will try to update it every other Thursday.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is the first chapter to an epic story which will e epic and amazing and all that stuff!**

**On a serious note this is my first (ish) chapter so i thought that i would go with a short one just so i can get the feel of it. Reviews are welcome and the next chapter will be longer with more stuff in it. Also I need a quarian name because i couldn't think of one for the main character so any ideas just PM me.**

**Without further ado here is the first chapter in A Quarian Life.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Migrant fleet is the biggest fleet in known space. Fifty thousand ships in total all of them carrying the last of the Quarians, who the Geth have kicked off their home world and made them condemned by the rest of the galaxy to travel among the stars until they run out of food and resources to continue to travel and then slowly die. If you think I that this is a totally bleak and hopeless future for a race which could not have done anything to deserve this then you are mostly right.

In this story I will be following a young Quarian who has set off on his pilgrimage which is a rite of passage to see if someone is capable of getting something which will help the fleet. help the fleet. This young Quarians name is ************* and will be the main character of this story.

* * *

I was deep in thought as I slowly walked down the hallway of the ship ******* which I have spent the majority of my life on. So many question where running through my head such as 'Where will I go' and 'What should I look for'. All of these seemed to have no answer as they went round my head over and over.

I moaned when I thought this which attracted a few weird glances from the few people within hearing distance. 'Oh great just what I needed' I thought 'Now people think I am crazy as well as half of the ship's crew thinking that I will fail my pilgrimage' .

I was so busy with my inner thoughts that I did not notice a pair of Quarians standing still and talking to each other.

"Look out where you are walking Bosh'tet" the taller one exclaimed angrily.

"It doesn't matter Fin just let it go" Said the smaller one trying to calm down Fin.

"Yes it does, this idiot just walked into me." Fin said while walking up to me.

"Wait calm down I am sorry for walking into you." I apologized while slightly taken aback about how close the male Quarian fin has gotten to me "How come I have never seen you before?"

"Because he just transferred over to this ship for" Explained the female Quarian.

"I got in fight which this one guy and he ended up in hospital for 5 weeks" Said Fin who butted in front of the female Quarian.

"Oh ok that makes sense. Anyway what are your names?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Fin questioned.

"As we are going to live on the same ship for the foreseeable future I like to know every ones names" I countered.

"Just ignore him he is an ass sometimes. My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and this is Fin'Gerrel nar Moreh but I suppose it is Rayya for him now." Tali explained.

"Well Fin I suggest that you keep that attitude to yourself from now on." I advised "If you treat everyone like that then we will have a problem".

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Fin threatened.

"Nothing but I am sure other people will do something" I said as I walked off.

"Good job Fin it has only been 10 minutes and you have already gotten in an argument with ************." Complained Tali "You really need to work on how you manage your anger".

I sighed in annoyance as I continued to walk down the hallway towards the eating area of the ship and continued to think about my pilgrimage.


	2. Chapter 2: A sudden change

**Chapter 2: A sudden change.**

**Just before you start reading i know yes it was a while since i uploaded the last one and yes i know it isn't the longest but that is because of a couple of reasons. The first one is that i have to be in the right mood to be able to write stories and secondly i have not had enough time to be able to make this a long chapter which everything else going on in my life. But without further ado lets begin.**

**One last thing. I do not know mass effect or anything else. This accounts for every chapter and every story Iwrite unless I say otherwise.**

* * *

I stepped into the food room to find it empty so with a little caution because I was not expecting it to be empty, even if it was not the time where the majority of the Quarian eat which would be when their shift ends there is still usually 1 or 2 Quarian in here who have a day off or are just slacking from their jobs, I slowly walked into the room and looked around.

"Huh that's weird there is usually someone else in here." I said quietly "Oh well it doesn't matter".

I quickly got my meal and sat down in the corner of the room and started to eat it with haste because it was a bit unnerving. As soon as I had finished the main door to the room opened and around 10 people walked in.

One immediately spotted me and shouted "He is in the corner, make sure I cannot escape." As one of the other Quarians in the group started to hack the door so it could be locked.

I suddenly remembered why it was empty and started to look around for a way to get out, it was empty because of a group of Quarians who have been coming into the food room and assaulting people and other such things.

'Well I am so screwed at the moment.' I thought to myself as they walked over to my table.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The leader of the group said who I remember to beHilor'Vannis vas Rayya. "We haven't talk in a long time *************"

As I tried to back away he grabbed my suit and punched my visor bringing cracks to the glass. He then followed up with an undercut which made me double over.

"Did you like that **************? Well it doesn't matter because I have a lot more where that came from." He whispered into my ear before he continued attacking me.

After about 20 minutes they became bored with the one-sided fight which they were all having against me and decided to leave me on the floor injured and hurt. I noticed the beating stop but I found that I couldn't move and my vision was blurring and it soon turned black.

* * *

When I came to I found myself on a soft bed with lights blinding me. I started to panic and tried to get up but I was tied to the bed which made me panic more until I forced myself to calm down and I let my eyes adjust themselves to the bright light but something was wrong. Everything looked a bit more colorful and clearer.

I didn't think anything of it and started to look around the room to see if anyone else was there. Unfortunately or fortunately I was alone in the room so I started trying to find something which could help me free myself from the bed. I was in the middle of looking around the room when my eyes fell upon a Quarian mask with a crack in it sitting on the opposite side of the room. This didn't really draw much attention until around 10 seconds later when I realized whose mask it was and why my sight was a bit different.

A cold chill ran down my spine as I imagined the bacteria which were slowly coming in contact with my skin. "Help me! Help" I screamed at the top of my voice as I started to panic once again. Trying to free myself from the bed and get my mask however it was hopeless and I soon stopped as I was tired from my efforts.

Suddenly a voice started over the intercom and it said "calm down ******** don't worry you are safe. You are in a clean room with a 0% chance of infection or disease. We are here to help you ***** in a way which you cannot do yourself" a female voice said in a soothing sort of way as a needle came down form the various medical equipment on the ceiling. The needle contained a green liquid which didn't look like it should be put anywhere near a Quarian and it slowly lowered until it was just over my neck. I was completely paralyzed in fear as the needle went in to my neck and slowly injected the liquid into me bloodstream. As I watched the liquid level in the needle slowly fall I started to feel numb around the area of the neck. The needle slowly rose and I felt or rather stopped feeling the areas around my neck turn numb as the liquid entered my bloodstream and travel around my body. My vision started to darken as I lost feeling to more and more parts of my body and then there was nothing.


End file.
